The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Oxalis plant, botanically known as Oxalis regnellii, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jroxblavel’.
The new Oxalis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Szombathely, Hungary. The objective of the program is to create new Oxalis cultivars with attractive foliage and flower colors.
The new Oxalis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1993 of two unnamed selections of Oxalis regnellii, not patented. The new Oxalis was discovered and selected from the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Szombathely, Hungary in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Szombathely, Hungary since the summer of 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Oxalis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.